Hetalia: Modern Demons
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: A romance spawned from two countries, personified by the two women Anahi, Chile; and Milada, Czech Republic. Both are in love. One with Prussia and another with Spain. But there seems to be drama when friendships turn into jealous rivalry. Is this WW3?


It was seven on the dot in Santiago, Chile. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, personification of Spain, sat in the bleachers as he watched a local football match went on. His emerald eyes were concentrated one player, a girl who appeared to be between the ages of nineteen and twenty; as he watched her, his usual cheery/happy demeanor evaporated into one of seriousness.

The girl had brown hair that was tinted richly with red; her bangs were brushed to the left and covered a bit of that eye while stopping at her cheek bone, her eartails and the locks of hair on the side of her head were on an incline that started down at her chin then went up to the back of her head. The back was layered thickly but laid nicely; it looked very sporty. Her icy blue eyes were locked onto the ball that moved around the field, the orbs held darker flecks of blue just around her pupils and were surrounded by full, long lashes.

Her tanned skin glistened with a light layer of sweat as she bolted forward for the ball. Antonio s gaze took in her lithe form; her moderately sized chest, thin waist, wide hips, and shapely ass, all of which were put together on a lean, sports player s frame. She was clad in a Spanish football jersey that had A. Carriedo along with a number one on the back, and a pair of jean short shorts; the young woman ran around the field barefoot.

Antonio s eyes narrowed as he witnessed the girl gain control of the ball and head towards the goal; just as she came into the perfect position to score, she was blocked. The Spaniard watched fiercely as the teen faked to the left and went right, passing the ball to a close by teammate. Antonio growled at that, causing those who sat close to him to turn and stare in bewilderment, but he could care less!

Minutes later, the game had come to an end. The girl s team had won, and they were cheering and laughing. When that was over, the girl walked over to the bleachers; she walked up to Antonio and sat beside him before sliding her feet into the yellow platform sandals that were next to his feet.

You could have easily made the goal from where you were after faking your opponent. Antonio critiqued in a growl, as he side glanced at the girl sitting next to him.

Your point? she quipped back easily, looking over at him expectantly. Julio needed practice on going for the goal, I just wanted to see him finally take the initiative. The female shrugged easily as she watched the youths on the field leave slowly, all of them chattering about something or other.

I didn t come here to watch Julio, Antonio spat the name out mockingly, Take the initiative. I came here to watch you, Anahi. He looked to the slightly smaller person with smoldering eyes. Anahi flushed slightly as she stared up at him, trying to return his heated gaze.

Well, then what did you think of what you saw? she inquired as she turned her gaze to the sunset before them.

That was a perfect fake-out. But you need to work on your speed, control, and reflexes. Was the serious reply; Anahi deflated a bit at the critique of her skills. Antonio saw this from the corner of his eyes and gave a smirk. Though, you commanded the ball when you had it, which is good. And you know when and how to position yourself to be the most help to your team.

Um Anahi flushed deeply as the compliments. Thank you, Antonio.

Think nothing of it.

Meanwhile, it was midnight in Berlin; a fashion show had just ended and the crowd was thick. Out of the swell of bodies strutted an eighteen year old female; as she made her way to her next destination, all eyes were on her.

The teen had platinum blonde hair; her bangs were slightly brushed to the left but mainly hung on her forehead, the length of her hair reached mid-thigh and cascaded down; it was slightly waved. Her eyes were a lush green that were almost a golden hue, many would say they were on the verge of being hazel, and surrounded by thick lashes.

Her extremely pale skin went perfectly with her blonde hair. As she continued her trek down the sidewalk, many male eyes were locked onto her curvaceous form; her full breasts, thin waist, perfectly curved hips and ass. She had the body many women would willingly die to have, and was flaunting it as she wore a shirt that was made up only of a piece of black and silver cloth that tied under her bust and around her neck, a black leather jacket that stopped two inches above her belly button, white fingerless gloves, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black 5 inch stiletto open toed heels while her finger and toe nails were decked out in red nail polish and her lips painted with pink lipstick.

As she made her way towards the downtown, the fashionable teen failed to notice the group of boys that were slowly following her. She had just turned down an alley way to take it as a short cut, the group pounced. Before she knew it, the blonde was against the wall and staring at the burly men.

W-what do you think you re doing? she cried indignantly, glaring heatedly. The group laughed and chuckled before the leader pressed himself against the girl.

We re just gonna have a bit of fun with you is all, and then let some others do the same. For a price. He sneered easily, looking down at the woman in front of him. She stared up in horror as she realized what was going to happen; just as she was about to protest, a loud cackling was heard.

All heads turned to see that Gilbert Beilschmidt, personification of the former country of Prussia, was standing at the entrance of the alley way in all his albino glory. A glare of hatred entered his eyes when he saw the position the blonde was in.

Hey, hey, hey~! He laughed as he sauntered towards the men before him. What is going on here, huh? Why don t you guys let me in on the fun, too? he grinned full on at the leader of the group who just glared at him in return.

Find your own. Came the snarled response. The surrounding men growled and slowly closed in on Gilbert, who paid them no attention whatsoever.

I already did. Gilbert smirked before he lunged forward at the leader, successfully knocking him off of the blonde female.

She stood in absolute shock as she witnessed the young man before her beat down the men that had wanted to rape her; a shriek escaped her throat when she saw the albino get decked in the face. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched blood pour from a busted lip, but she stayed by the wall knowing she was unable to truly help.

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes, Gilbert had run off the burly group and stood as victor before the girl. When he turned around, he saw the blonde female staring at him with fresh tears in her eyes; not liking the sight, he gave a loving grin.

Oh, c mon, Milada. I know my awesomeness is absolutely stunning but to just sit there like that c mon! he laughed as he walked over to Milada and held a hand out to her. She gingerly reached for it, and once she was standing up properly, Milada dusted her jeans off.

Within moments the two were headed for Milada s home. The blonde walked close to the albino man with a pout and slightly teary eyes; Gilbert just walked with a level-headedness that not many believed he could pull off appropriately. When they reached Milada s lovely abode, Gilbert gave her a sarcastic little bow as he watched her enter the apartment. Just as he was about to walk away, he felt a light tug on the bottom of his bloodied shirt; when he looked back to find the cause, he saw Milada standing behind him meekly, staring up at him with watery eyes filled with fear.

Stay? she pleaded silently. Please? Gilbert gave a little chuckle before he nodded and walked into Milada s home after her. 


End file.
